Unexpected Changes
by Ryoga's best friend
Summary: A strange TR scientist has gone too far. The Battle begins and Ala is on the warpath. Can Ash and co. do anything to stop the Psychic boy? Read and Enjoy DISCONTINUED
1. Prolouge

****

Unexpected Changes

(prologue)

Pokemon belongs to whoever owns it, the ages for this story are:

Ash- 15

Misty-16

Brock- 19

We enter our story to find our heroes Ash, Misty and Brock running down the road nearing Zebbec town…but something seems to be wrong!

Ash pushes himself faster setting a quick worried look to the figure in his arms, a girl about his age. She had long dirty blond hair covered with burn marks. She naked but wrapped up in a sheet, unconscious. "Please hold on…" he whispered, he received a whimper of pain for a response. Ash gritted his teeth and, somehow, doubled his speed as he entered the gate. Misty and Brock could barely keep up as Ash sped into the police office breathless.

"Yes, what do yo- Oh my god!" officer Jenny said dropping her clipboard.

"need…to get…to..hospital…"Ash said panting, yet not relinquishing hold on the girl. Misty and Brock arrived second later.

"What happened to her?!"

"T e a m R o c k e t" Misty wheezed, anger apparent on her face. Brock nodded, not even noticing he was talking to on of the Jennys.

"We have to get her to the hospital, quickly!" Ash pleaded, Officer jenny nodded and drove up with her motorcycle. Ash got into the side-car, the girl still in his arms, Jenny took off. Misty and Brock stayed behind and relayed the story to the police.

Meanwhile, Ash held the girl close so she would not be affected by officer Jenny's…enthusiastic driving. "Everything's gonna be okay, just keep fighting…were almost there…" he whispered, the girl moaned slightly. Jenny made another tight turn and pulled into the lobby of the hospital. The girl was quickly put on a stretcher and taken away to the emergency room. Ash went to the waiting room, wearing an expression of dread, worry and confusion. "Please be all right pikachu…" he said quietly.

Authors notes: Well that's the beginning, even though this isn't the most original idea I thought I could put my twisted imagination in it. Though I think your input (Reviews and e-mails) are most important. Please Read, Review and most importantly enjoy my stories. Thank you.


	2. The Beginning

Unexpected Change chap.1

By Ryouga's best friend

****

Disclaimer! Pokemon belongs to whoever owns it please don't sue me!

"Unexpected change: The Beginning" the title is said in an unknown girl's voice

Ash collapsed into one of the nearby chairs placing his head in his hands, he couldn't understand what happened. The day started out so normal…

****

~Flashback~

Ash, Misty, and Brock trek their way down a lightly treaded path somewhere deep in the forest. Pikachu is seated on top of its trainer's head basking in the sun that peeked through the trees overhead. They stop in a small clearing to eat and rest. "So Brock" Ash inquires from his perch on an overturned log "have you figured out were we are?". The older boy studies the well-worn travel map in front of him closely.

"Well, from what I can tell were only a few miles from Zebbec town…" he replied carefully folding up the map and placing in his backpack. "But first we have to find the main road again" he added with a small sigh.

"Yeah Ash, if it wasn't for your stupid shortcut we'd probably be there by now" Misty stated haughtily. Ash rolled his eyes and turned to the girl seated next to him.

"Jeez, could you just cut me some slack for once Misty. It looked a whole lot short on the map. I'm not perfect" he grumbled. She snorted a laugh.

"You got that right" she continued.

"Oh and your one to talk, Scrawny!" he shouted suddenly causing Pikachu to lose its balance and fall to the ground headfirst. It lay there, its dazed eyes swirling.

"Chuuu.." it moaned quietly well the to trainers fought there faces only inches apart.

"I am NOT Scrawny!" She shouted back. Brock merely sighed, they could keep that up for hours. Pikachu slowly sat up grumbling crossly and prepared to shock its wayward trainer. To it's surprise Brock stopped it shaking his head. 

"It'll be much funnier this way" he stated dubiously.

"Pika?" it questioned, but was shushed. The former gym leader cleared his throat before speaking.

"Honestly, you two should just kiss now and get it over with. I mean you're almost there as it is" he stated just loud enough for the others to hear. The pair in question froze as their thought process crashed, their faces only inches apart. They suddenly jumped apart blushing bright red.

"WHAT?!" they shouted in unison causing Brock and Pikachu to start laughing.

"You guys are so easy" The older trainer said still chuckling softly. Ash and Misty exchanged a glance before turning their backs. Unknown to its three human friends Pikachu had stopped laughing and had its eyes locked onto the bushes behind the group. The yellow rodent approached cautiously, its tail raised and cheeks crackling with electricity. This strange behavior quickly sobered the mood and caught the trainer's attention.

"What's wrong Pikachu?" Ash asked worried.

"Pi…" it growled still glaring at the bushes.

"What's going on Ash" Misty asked concerned as Ash reached for his pokebelt.

"Pikachu thinks there's something the bushes" he replied in a hushed tone. There was a tense silence everyone prepared for the worst. It only took a split second for a purple tendril to shoot out and ensnare the surprised pokemon. "Pika!" it shouted as it was pulling into the bush.

"Pikachu!" Ash shouted before charging toward the bush.

"Ash wait!" Misty shouted in warning as she followed with Brock right behind her. They broke though the bush but stopped at the sight of a hideous unknown creature. It looked almost like a black arcaine but was twice as big with two long purple tentacles. Its eyes were all black and devoid of emotion.

"Oh may god…" Brock began slowly almost dropping his pokeball.

"I-I don't kn-now" Misty stuttered in fear as the creature stared at them. Ash pulled out Dexter, his pokedex, and aimed it reluctantly to the beast in front of him. '_No Pokemon found_' it beeped.

"Not a pokemon" Ash stated confused, "Than what the heck is it?" he asked shakily.  
  
"I believe I can answer that" a female voice with an exotic accent echoed through the forest. There was a rush of air as a platform descended from above the tree line hovering only a few feet from the ground. On it stood a woman in her early twenties with short white hair and cold brown eyes behind thick rimmed glasses. She wore a black jumpsuit with a red TR on the front and white lab coat. "Ash Ketchum" she addressed as her glasses flashed menacingly. Ash only growled angrily in response. 

"Team rocket" Brock stated "I should have known"

"Who are you and what have you done with Pikachu?" Ash shouted. The woman laughed.

"My my, so angry" she taunted coolly. "Oh you shouldn't worry, your little rat is fine. The boss has been perfectly clear that it remains intact" she continued calmly looking down at the three trainers. "As for who I am, I'm Dr. Splicer. The inventor of Neo-Pokemon" she said with a grand sweep to the monstrosity next to her. She smiled at the satisfying gasp from the trainers in front of her. 

"You CREATED the thing" Brock said disgusted.

"Yes, isn't it amazing" she responded proudly. "I genetically combined a tentacruel and an arcaine with a few extra manipulations to erase any potential weakness. Creating the perfect guard" she cackled to herself.

"That's just disturbing the balance of nature" Ash argued. 

"Yeah, you witch" Misty shouted in agreement. For the first time since she appeared Dr. Splicer was thrown off her equilibrium.

"Witch! Why you horrid child, I should that shut your filthy little mouth for good" she growled pulling out a black pokeball. After a moment she calmed her self and adjusted her glasses with her free hand. "But I can do that later, I have a special experiment to work on with your little Pikachu" she said still shaken from Misty's comment, retracting the 'neo-pokemon' into the black ball. "I mustn't keep it waiting" she finished as the platform rose above the trees.

~End Flashback~

The sun began to set as Misty and Brock entered the lobby to find a distraught Ash, he slowly looked up to them. "We explained the story to the police…is she" Misty began. Ash lowered his head again,

"There's been no change" he said solemnly, clenching his fists. "It's all my fault…She could have been killed" he growled punching the wall with all his might. Brock walked over and sat next to Ash.

"Hey, you tried your best man" He reassured his younger friend, who growled and stood up.

"Yeah I tried my best, but the best wasn't good enough. I failed, on top of that Pikachu was hurt. Who am I kidding she was still that stupid machine when it blew up, how could I have been so careless, she was almost killed" she yelled at his two friends, his anger left him and his shoulders slumped. 

"Your probably the only reason she's alive now, if you didn't get her here so fast there wouldn't have been a chance" Misty said patting him on the back, leading him back to his chair.

"I-I'm sorry guys, I…I'm just really tense" he said slouching into his chair. A doctor entered with a clipboard.

"Excuse me, is an…Ash Ketchum here"

"Right here" he stood and slowly approached the calm man, "y-yes".

The doctor took a deep breath, "Mr. Ketchum about that girl you brought in, She has some serious burns but should be fine, you got her in here in time to be treated". Ash let out a sigh of relief, the doctor cleared his throat "but we have another problem" he adjusted her glasses. "It seems she has some kind of mental trauma…"

"What?!" the three trainers shouted

"She seems to think she's a pokemon…a pikachu to be exact" the three than face faulted, but recovered quickly. "It is a very serious problem, that may require extensive rehabilitation" he continued undaunted

"I'm fully aware of that problem, me and my friends will handle it. Just make sure she gets better" Ash said seriously. The doctor sighed taking of his glasses and looked the boy in the eye.

"I'm not sure you understand Mr. Ketchum. You can't just take her home in this condition. She needs to get professional assistance, we can't release her unless were positive she can live without being a danger to society" He spoke coldly and methodically. The three teenagers exchanged glances before Brock replied. 

"Is there anyway we could have just a week or two to try and snap her out of it before you ship her off?" The doctor thought for a moment placing his glasses back on.

"I can't see any harm in that" he said thoughtfully. "Present her to the board two weeks after her recovery". 

"Thanks doc… do you think we could go see her?" he asked after a pause. The doctor gave a questionable gaze.

"Well she won't be much to talk to but go ahead, you have 15 mins. before visiting hours are up" he than left. Ash looked to Brock and Misty who nodded and they headed down the hall. Ash quietly opened the door and stared silently to the girl barely moving on the hospital bed. Brock and Misty move into the room slowly. The girl looks over to the door and smiles weakly.

"Pika" she says slowly. Ash smiled and approached followed by Brock and Misty. Ash stands next to her and holds her hand.

"Hey Pikachu" he said quietly, the girl squeezed his hand slightly. There was an overwhelming silence for a moment before continuing. "We're not sure what that woman did to you, but we'll try to find out. After you get out will head up and see Professor Oak…" he said determined, "but to get out you have to act human" he softened. The girl gained a horrified look.

"Pikachu pi, pika pi!" she protested frantically but then was hit with a new surge of pain and was forced to relax. Her brown eyes conveyed the resistance to the suggestion, Ash sighed.

"It's the only way they'll let you out, you look like a human. You'll be expected to act like one" he explained, the girl shook her head.

"Ash is right Pikachu, they're going to think your crazy and lock you up otherwise" Misty continued. The new human looked at all of her friends and reluctantly nodded giving Ash's hand another squeeze. 

"That a girl" he whispered to her. The nurse motioned for them to leave, Misty and Brock left the room. Ash stood silent for a moment "Get well soon" he said quietly as he too left. The door closed leaving the girl sleeping soundly. 

"…A….sh…..chuuu" she mumbled softly.

* * * * *

Ash joined Brock and Misty in the hallway, "I can't believe all this is happening, I had no idea that anything like this was even possible" Misty said very surprised, Ash nodded.

"I always thought Team Rocket was just a nuisance, but what they did was just wrong…" Ash said with a shudder of anger. "It's against nature, I don't want Pikachu to have to deal with this…" Brock nodded.

"None of us want this, but we have to do it" he said with sigh. "She can already walk, but she can't talk and she only has a vague idea of how we act" he stated. " But I'm sure if we can just get her talking a little we'll have no trouble getting her out." 

"So we'll start tomorrow during visiting hours" Misty suggested, the boys nodded before heading to the pokemon center… there was planning that needed to be done.

End part 2

AN- well I finally did something with this idea. I know where I want to go, but I have no idea if I'll ever actually bother to complete it. I'm not really into the show anymore and since this story is place well before Tracy, Johto league and possibly orange league I have no real inspiration to spur it along. Anyone who might want to continue this idea please e-mail me and should I decide to give up I shall grant it who I think will continue it well. BUT I haven't given in yet so who knows there might be another part or two in the future.

Till next time Je Ne!


	3. Interlude Ash's Dream

Unexpected Change (Interlude)  
  
By Ryouga's best friend  
  
Disclaimer! Pokemon belongs to whoever owns it please don't sue me!  
  
  
  
~Ash's Dream~  
  
Ash, Misty and Brock run though the pasty white halls of a large medical complex approaching a pair of   
  
double doors at the end of the hall. Dr. Splicer's demented laughter echoing through the hall. They burst through   
  
into a large room the size of a warehouse the walls lined with computer equipment. At the far side of this room   
  
The Team Rocket scientist stood on her hovering platform next to a 10ft tube in which Pikachu was being contained  
  
in. "Pikachu!" Ash called out, the pokemon's ears flickered toward the door.  
  
"Pi?" it questioned looking up becoming ecstatic at the sight of its trainer, "Pika!"  
  
"So you finally arrived," Splicer stated her platform turning to him. "I've been waiting for an audience," she said   
  
in a low menacing voice.  
  
"You better let Pikachu go or else" Ash boldly stepped forward burning a hole through her with his eyes.  
  
"We're shutting you down Dr. Splicer" Misty added pokeball in hand.   
  
"I suppose this is that part where I learn the error of my ways and never mess with the fabric of life," she stated   
  
with a yawn, she pulled out a remote and pressed quick series of buttons. "Fools, nothing will interrupt my best   
  
experiment ever!" The tube began to slow fill with a glowing blue liquid. The Electric mouse backed away from  
  
advancing substance whose vapors burned its sensitive nose.   
  
"Cha…" it squealed in fear as it enveloped its feet.  
  
"Pikachu!"   
  
"So it begins," Splicer said in sudden calmness. "You should be honored, you're the first ones beside myself   
  
who have a chance to see these wonderful transformations. It's astounding."   
  
"It's sick." Brock said in disgust, "Your mad to think you can tamper with life."  
  
"I am not mad! I am a genius!" she shouted back in anger removing a black ball from her belt. "No one will stop   
  
my genius! Go ultimate fighter Hitmonomni," the ball bounced and release a three foot humanoid neo-pokemon   
  
with the legs of a Hitmonlee and the torso and arms of a Hitmonchan. Ash glance to the tube, the liquid had already   
  
reached Pikachu's waist. * I have to hurry. *  
  
"Go Bulbasuar!" The pokemon gave a stiff nod, ready to fight.  
  
"Misty calls Starmie!" the ten-legged starfish waited patiently for its trainer's command.  
  
"Go Vulpix!" the fox stood its ready position growling at its opponent.  
  
"You think your puny pokemon can stand a chance against my neo-pokemon. Hitmonomni, tornado kick attack!"   
  
The creature wordlessly charged Vulpix slowly spinning.  
  
"Quick Vulpix use Flame thrower."  
  
"Vul!" a torrent of flame shot out toward the neo-pokemon. The monster spun with tremendous speed negating   
  
the flames in small tornado, advancing until it nailed the small fox in the side sending it flying into the cement walls   
  
of the warehouse. It lay whimpering and unmoving.  
  
"Vulpix!" Brock gasped running to its side. Hitmononmi stood still waiting for its next instructions, its cold   
  
emotionless eyes staring toward Ash and Misty.  
  
"Now you see my power, my Neo-Pokemon are perfect." Splicer shouted a mad gleam in her eyes. Pikachu   
  
desperately tried to keep its head above the rising liquid having to swim to breathe... the tank was halfway full.  
  
Ash growled and turned to Misty.  
  
"We'll just see about that. Ready?"  
  
"Yup, Starmie tackle attack!" the starfish took to the air in a long arch toward the monster.  
  
"Bulbasuar razor leaf!" firing off several shrunken-like leaves. Splicer laughed.  
  
"Hitmononmi dodge and counter!" The spliced creature easy dodged the leaves plucking two from the air.   
  
Rolling away from the airborne Starmie's dive it chucked them into its path, embedding one in its gem. The   
  
starfish fell limply to the ground.  
  
"No Starmie" the water trainer gasped.  
  
"And then there was one" the mad Doctor taunted.  
  
"Pika!" Piakchu's cry pierced the atmosphere of the room. The tube was full, Pikachu floated in the middle of  
  
the tube, unmoving.   
  
"NO!" Ash screamed.  
  
"Now this is where the true science begins, witness my genius in action." Everyone froze as the glowing blue   
  
liquid slowly started to pulse. The small rodent's form began to shift and grow, its arms and legs elongating, ears   
  
moved from their position on top of the head and tail recede. When its body had reached about 3 ft its ears were   
  
nothing more than slight points at the side of its head, fingers had sprung from where the paws once were and all   
  
over the pokemon's smooth fur had thinned.  
  
"W-what are you doing to Pikachu?" Ash demanded to stunned to do much else.  
  
"DNA is an amazing thing," the TR doctor began. "Once you master its secrets you can do anything, even…"   
  
she stopped and went back to watch.  
  
"Even what?" the trainer shouted back angrily.  
  
"Ash…" Brock stated slowly, the younger trainer looked back to the tube and was shocked. The occupant was   
  
that of a human girl, definitely not a pokemon. Pikachu's body was a little over 5 ft in size baring many distinguishing   
  
features of a human girl. The fur was gone, the tail too, the ears had rounded off and two lumps on its chest… breasts.   
  
The girl's face was youthful and pretty with light brown eyes staring blankly ahead, behind her a wild mane of dirty   
  
blond hair.   
  
"The changing of a pokemon to a human. The greatest scientific accomplishment in all of pokemon." Dr. Splicer   
  
congratulated herself laughing wildly. Her neo-pokemon forgotten, standing motionless waiting for an order. "But   
  
this is just the beginning…"  
  
"No this is the end!" Ash shouted back catching the TR scientist off-guard. "Bulbasaur Solar beam!" The bulb on   
  
the small pokemon's back filled with energy and blasted Hitmonomni where it stood. The creature flew off its feet   
  
and through a large computer console, sparks flew wildly about the room. Dr. Splicer backed away.  
  
"You fool. You have no idea what you've done." Several of the machines began to spark than explode. The tube   
  
shattered sending a singed Pikachu sliding across the floor. The blue goo evaporating quickly into nothingness. The   
  
trainers recalled their pokemon and rushed to the girl's side.   
  
"She needs a doctor Ash" Brock stated simply.  
  
"Zebbic is at least 2 miles away…" Misty's tone held doubt. Ash silently pulled a blanket from his backpack and   
  
carefully picked the former-pokemon up.  
  
"We have to hurry than" that was all he said before he set off in a sprint closely followed by his friends, leaving   
  
the flames and angry shouts of Dr. Splicer behind them… 


	4. Revelations

Unexpected Change chap.2

By Ryouga's best friend

****

Disclaimer! Pokemon belongs to whoever owns it please don't sue me!

"Last time on Unexpected Changes," begins the loud booming announcer. "Pikachu has been transformed into a human by the twisted TR scientist Dr. Splicer and is currently hospitalized in Zebbic town. Ash, Misty and Brock have been informed that they have only two weeks to "cure" the now human Pikachu for her mental trauma or she'll be shipped out to an asylum. And after the memories of the event have been fully revealed we enter…"

"Unexpected changes: Revelations" Ash's voice reads the title.

* * * * *

Ash sat up quickly and looked around, he was in a hotel room. The walk here from the hospital was mostly a blur. The exhaustion from his two-mile sprint finally getting the better of him. The digital clock next to him read 5:23 and the sun had yet to rise. Figuring he'd gotten all the sleep he would get he swung his legs over the side and clicked on the light. The room was small and a bit confining but it was better than sleeping in the Pokemon Center. Dr. Splicer… just the name brought shivers down his spine. He wished that it was all a horrible dream, but he knew better than that. He relived it every time he closed his eyes. How that twisted person changed his best friend into…

"A girl. A HUMAN girl." He'd never really had time to think about it till now. What with the big fight with Splicer, the run to town, waiting to see if Pikachu was okay. Though now that things have calmed down he could see what really happened. As far as he knew nearly all Pokemon were neuter, save Nidorans, yet Pikachu changed in a girl. Ash would never understand the science behind it, but he could tell that much didn't seem right. If he had given a Pikachu a gender it would have been male, hands down. They had a relationship much more like himself and Brock, nothing like himself and Misty. "No matter how much think about it won't change anything," he stated to the empty room. His thoughts were interrupted by a light rapping on his door. "Come in." Misty still in her pajamas and hair down peeked inside.

"I see you couldn't sleep well either..." Ash nodded, his expression still grim. "Ash, I know this is a strange event." she shut the door behind her. "But we have to look past this and concentrate on what's important. We have to get Pikachu out of the hospital." She said seriously.

"Right, I just hope we have enough time." Misty reluctantly agreed. They really didn't have much to go on. 

"Wait, what about Prof. Oak?"

"What about him?"

"Why don't we get him to help? He knows much more about Pokemon than any of us."

"Right Prof. Oak wouldn't send her away either. We'll have to call him as soon as Brock wakes up." Ash seemed to finally come out of his slump at the thought of action. Misty pouted a bit.

"How can Brock sleep after all that and not have nightmares?" She grumbled crossly. Meanwhile three rooms over said member of the trio rolled over with his pillow in a death grip. 

"All of the Joys and Jennys have come to see me, it's so nice of you all to where bikinis..." he mumbled through the happy grin, a bit of drool from the corner of his mouth.

* * * * *

Meanwhile in an unknown location several miles away Dr. Splicer is down on one knee facing a shadowed figure. "The experiment was a success, but those meddling trainers ran off with the sample before I could implement phase two. It is only a matter of time until we have the sample again." Her voice was serious and too the point but she kept her eyes on the floor. The figure grunted in reply.

"What of Giovanni?"

"He doesn't suspect a thing."

"See that he continues not too. Should I have to adjust my plan I would be... vexed." The figure said simply. Splicer barely suppressed the shudder that travel through her body.

"Of course, I won't let you down."

* * * * *

"...And that's the situation." Ash finished his description of the strange events of the last two days. On the other side of the video screen Prof. Oak sighed and rubbed the side of his head.

"Ash, no matter how many times I see you you always manage to get into situations I've never heard of. If this was anyone but you I'd say you were crazy," he smiled ironically. "Though none the less you've gotten into quite a pickle this time," the humor left his voice as he continued. "What you speak of goes against anything I've ever been taught about pokemon..." he sighed at saddened expression that crossed his younger friend's face. "But I have heard of this before."

"What?!" the three trainers shouted in unison.

"There was a colleague of mine by name of Prof. Hillary Willow. The two of us never saw eye to eye. She was obsessed with the power that pokemon could produce and spent much time researching ways to make pokemon more powerful and even more obedient. About 6 years ago she was publicly discredited by her peers for making a pokeball that took away the free will and thought of the pokemon ensnared by it, making them little more than a puppet..."

"T-that's horrible!" Misty sputtered with ill contained rage. Oak nodded.

"After that she disappeared. From what you've described this 'Dr. Splicer' might indeed be Hillary Willow." All four stood in silence as they mulled over the situation separately. Eventually Brock spoke up.

"So what should we do about Pikachu?"

"I'm not sure... Pokemon have been known to emulate theirs trainers actions but the only one even close to acting like a real human is that Meowth belonging to Team Rocket. That is your best chance..." Said Oak. Ash's eyes all but lit on fire.

"But this is all Team Rocket's fault in the first place!" Misty nodded firmly.

"That's right! Why should we even bother?" Brock remained calm.

"Besides we wouldn't even know where to look, they always ambush us or we'll stumble across one of their plans." Oak sighed and shook his head.

"I'm sorry but I can't be more help here. If you manage to work this out though bring her straight here and I might be able to see what I can to help." Prof. Oak held his head down in regret.

"Thanks anyway... We'll call you if we get any updates." Ash replied and hung up. The three trainers were silent, unsure of how to continue. Brock glanced at his watch.

"Look we've got a couple of hours until visiting hour are open lets try to relax and get some breakfast." his suggestion went unchallenged and headed out of the pokemon center in search of food. Little did they know they were being watched from the alleyways...

* * * * *

An hour and a hardy meal later they headed for the hospital in better cheer than the previous day. Had they been a bit more aware they would have the net that came flying out of alleyway ensnaring them and pulling them in before anyone else noticed. Jesse, James and Meowth stood over them in all their glory, The gun the net was connected to in James's hands. Ash growled in anger struggling in the net.

"YOU!" Team Rocket were surprised at the anger being directed toward them. They were constant enemies of the 'twerps' but they couldn't think of anything they've done to send him into full blown rage... except take his Pikachu. But said pokemon wasn't there, that was the second strange thing about the situation. Something was defiantly wrong. So wrong that it took precedence over their entrance poem.

"Hey twerp, where's your Pikachu?" Jesse asked bluntly, jumping back as he thrashed viciously.

"Like you don't know!" They exchanged confused glances.

"But we don't..." James replied still puzzled, "I think we'd remember taking you pokemon."

"It wasn't you, It was one of your scientists! Dr. Splicer!" Misty shouted back. Meowth shook his head.

"Wait a sec. The Boss fired all of the scientists after the whole MewTwo fiasco," he explained in his usual rough speech.

"You Lie!" Ash shouted, "You been trying to get Pikachu all this time so they experiment on her!" He continued with barely contained tears. Jesse and James exchanged a small glance at the announcement of Pikachu's gender, but said nothing.

"Our job is get the strongest pokemon for the Boss. We use the pokemon to make Team Rocket stronger, the Boss would NEVER experiment on pokemon." Meowth glared right back, he had complete faith in the Boss. He had to if he wanted to be top cat again. Brock sighed as he tried to stifle the angry Ash.

"Look were not getting anywhere this way, since we don't have Pikachu could you at least let us out of the net?" he asked rationally. Team Rocket would have laughed but the murderous glare Ash was giving them was very disconcerting.

"Why should we?" Jesse sniffed. "We could just take your pokemon and leave you like this, Pikachu or not." Brock gave her a close eyed gaze. 

"You didn't plan this ambush very well. Officer Jenny's post is well within shouting distance of the alley. Of course you could always say hi to Butch and Cassidy in jail if you'd like." The three would-be villains paled at the thought and shared a collected swallow.

"Fine...but you better keep him" indicating Ash "Away from us." She said nodding to James. He slowly retracted the net from around the trainers but kept the net gun aimed at them... just in case. "So are you going to tell us what this is all about?" Ash and Misty continued to glare definitely, Leaving Brock to explain the situation. He detailed the events from Splicer's grand entrance to the destruction of her lab and the rush to the hospital. 

"That's impossible, a pokemon being turned into a human. What do you take us for?" James asked haughtily.

"What reason do I have to lie to you?" he shot still calm. "Besides with Pikachu's problem we need your help..."

"Brock!" Misty gasped

"We can't trust them!" Ash snapped.

"What other choice do we have?" He gave the younger trainers a stern stare. They both crumbled, guilty at venting their frustration toward their friends. Seeing his point got across he turned back to Team Rocket. "You don't have to believe us but she could really use Meowth's help." The cat pokemon looked shocked.

"Me?" Brock nodded.

"Like I said if you don't believe us come to the hospital and see for yourselves."

"But Brock..." Ash protested weakly his anger having been drained in his latest rage. Team Rocket whisper amongst themselves for a few moments before coming to an answer.

"Fine, if you give us a few minutes to change into normal clothes we'll go with you." Jesse said. "There's no guarantee we'll help. But we'll see..." The trainers nodded in response. It only to a few moments for the Pair to throw on jeans and a shirt over their uniforms and the six of them headed to the hospital.

End part four

A/N- Thanx to a sudden burst of inspiration I managed a new chap. and a plan for a few more. Looks like this fic got a new shelf life in my brain. Originally Jesse. James, and Meowth weren't going to play a big part in this story but I got a really cool idea and it looks like there parts got upgraded. How will pikachu deal if Meowth becomes her voice coach, what is team rockets involvement in this event, what evil scheme is Splicer cooking up for Pikachu. stay tuned for the answers in later chapters of 'Unexpected Changes'. I hope you enjoyed it! Je Ne!


	5. Therapy for Freedom

Unexpected Changes Chap. 3

By Ryouga's best friend

****

Disclaimer! Pokemon belongs to whoever owns it please don't sue me!

"Previously in Unexpected Changes," begins the loud booming announcer. "Pikachu has been transformed into a human by the twisted TR scientist Dr. Splicer and is currently hospitalized in Zebbic town. Ash, Misty and Brock have been informed that they have only two weeks to 'cure' the now human Pikachu for her mental trauma or she'll be shipped out to an asylum."

"Before starting their challenge they seek council with the Pokemon expert Prof. Oak. They heard about the rouge scientist Hillary Willow, who might have some connection to Dr. Splicer. He also offers the shocking advice. The best way to help Pikachu is with the talking Meowth who works for team rocket, the cause of the whole problem in the first place. By some stroke of luck, good or bad has yet to be decided, They run into Jesse and James shortly after. They claim not to have known of Pikachu's kidnapping and change, not believing it is even possible. Against Ash's wishes Brock asks them to see for themselves, we enter as Pikachu awakes from a painful nights slumber…"

"Unexpected Changes: Therapy for Freedom" Meowth's voice reads the title.

Five humans and one cat Pokemon stood around a hospital bed. Ash, Misty, and Brock to the right and Team rocket to the left. They watched in silence as the blond girl breathed in and out painfully. "This is all very nice but what are you trying to pull?" Jesse asked plainly. "So you have some blond friends whose hurt, it doesn't prove she was a Pokemon."

"Are you calling us liars?!" Misty challenged. Before a shouting match could begin the injured girl stirred. Her first sight was her friends so she smiled weakly. Though even with her dull human senses she could feel the tension in the room. She looked to her other side to a man, woman and a Meowth. After processing a few moments she paled as if meeting death himself. Team Rocket was in the room!

"Pikachu! Chuu pika pi. KaChu!" She began shouting franticly, trying to get out of the bed. Ash and Misty immediately began to calm her down while Brock regarded Jesse and James. The woman merely snorted.

"What kind of sick joke is this?" Her partner asked. "I'll admit she looks oddly familiar but there's no way she's a Pokemon. You've got a lot of nerve, insinuating the Boss would be involved in-"

"Team Rocket. Go away, get out of here. Ash help me…" Meowth said mechanically, a vacant look in his eyes. Jesse turned to him.

"Meowth, what on earth are you blabbering about?"

"That's what she said…" he replied still vacant. The room became eerily silent. 

"W-what do you mean? All she said was Pikachu a bunch of different ways," James was a little unnerved at his companions odd behavior. The Pokemon shook his head. 

"Humans can be trainers, great trainers. Some can have empathy toward Pokemon at an almost supernatural level… But they can never truly speak and understand our language…" He explained, the shock starting to wear off. "The fact that I can understand her at all means she is a Pokemon… despite outer appearances." Jesse and James were stunned. "Even a dido could pull this off."

"So she IS a Pokemon?" Asked James. "But that doesn't make sense!"

"Tell me about it," Brock stated calmly. Jesse lost all her sass at the realization.

"So all you said is true than… A member of Team Rocket did this." Ash was surprised at the sudden change in demeanor. Jesse, who had always been loud, boastful and strong, sounded downright meek. He only nodded briefly before going back to comforting his friend. Jesse and James watched on quietly after that. They may be TR but they were trainers first and foremost. 

"Well, now you know the truth," Misty began as Pikachu had finally calmed. "What are you going to do about it?"

"We're going to ask the Boss…" Jesse replied firmly.

"But your Boss is the one th-" Ash was interrupted when James spoke up. 

"You don't know that. Besides there's not much we can do anyways…"

"We'll talk again afterwards, come on Meowth."

"Nah, I think I'll stay here. Besides, if I go now who's gonna teach her how to speak." 

"You mean you'll help?!" Ash was stunned, it seemed that this was another one of those moments when Jesse, James, and Meowth had set their minds to do what's right. 

"Sure, I've got my reasons." He turned to his human friends, "If… If the boss is involved somehow…get back quick." He let his seriousness disappear under a masking smirk "Without you guys who am I gonna boss around." The pair smiled.

"Don't worry, we'll be okay." And with that they left. The other four began to finalize the plan. The plan to set Pikachu free.

* * * * *

Dr. Splicer stood over a large table. On this table was a vaguely humanoid figure cover in a sheet. "The Master doesn't understand the danger of this, with the Pikachu out there this whole thing could cave in. Hiding behind Team Rocket is going to do more harm than good. I have to do this for Master… Anything to protect the Master." She flipped a switch on the wall and energy flowed through cables and into the form. The flashes of light could be seen miles around, the waves of energy scaring off any nearby Pokemon who strayed in the direction of Splicer's half destroyed lab…

* * * * *

The training was hard but effective. Meowth had spent much of the first week and a half show Pikachu the fine art of Human speech, it was surprising to see that he was actually a really good teacher. Though none the less it wasn't an easy journey, Meowth himself put it best. 

"In Pokemon speech it's what you don't say that gets your meaning across… Though humans say exactly what them mean. So it's not learning to speak, it's learning to say what you can already say differently." 

Though it had worked she could now speak like a human… albeit slowly. She also seemed to slip back to her native tongue when excited, surprised or angry. It wasn't perfect but it would have to do. Brock and Misty took over next for the finer art of Walking, Acting and dressing like a human. This all was a challenge in itself. Apparently the Sudden lack of Tail and increase in mass had signifigently thrown off her balance. She'd hardly taken her first steps before falling on her face. Clothes were another issue all together. Quite simply she didn't want to wear them, insisting they were too confining. This announcement had various strange effects. Brock and Misty were bright red, for different reasons… Ash on the other hand fainted outright, which Meowth had found quite amusing. Seeing the reactions of her friends she reluctantly decided she would wear clothes, as long as they were loose. 

Now where was Ash during all this you ask? He was by her side during every lesson (Save the clothes incident and Misty measuring her for sizes, for which both he was unconscious for) supporting her and helping in anyway he could, like a good trainer. Though most of the nurses and other medical staff seemed to get the wrong idea. Congratulating him on several occasions for being such an attentive and caring boyfriend. Ash of course denied this to no end but they'd just smile and walk away. Pikachu didn't seem to help matters much, if she wasn't holding his hand she would lean against him. Ash eventually resigned and let them think what they would, after Misty herself made a comment on how they would make a cute couple. Though she said it more in joshing than seriousness. Since she had bared the burden of "Ash's girlfriend" to nearly everyone they'd ever met. It was fun to be on the giving side for once.

Everything was set they were meeting with the doctors tomorrow on Pikachu's condition. They had planed a whole story to cover the accident that had cause her mental trama… but they forgot a very important detail. 

"A name?" Pikachu asked bewildered. "But I already have a name."

"You need a human one." Brock clarified. 

"Ah…" They all sat in silence as they thought. For several moments before Ash lit up.

"How about…"

To be continued.

A/N- Well here ya go, The story continues. Here we go with the comments… 

I made a flubb in the earlier chapter by mentioning Mew Two when He had erased everyone's mind of the events afterward… ya see I hadn't seen the ending of that movie at the time I wrote it. So I apologize. 

Next will be something I'm sure people will smash me on, Why are Ash and Pikachu acting all lovey dovey? Are you some sick pervert?! Well I have a cold and I bit of a perv at times but neither have to do with why I'm portraying their relationship as such. Ash and Pikachu have always been best buddies right, defending each other, Caring for each others well being… So why should that change with species? I could have easily said they were like Brother and Sister, but I thought it would be funnier if Pikachu Took Misty's place as the assumed girlfriend, especially since She doesn't know much about that kind of relationship. I'll admit that I might pair them up later, but for now it's all in good fun!

Preveiw: Pikachu has studied hard but can she past the test? What is going on in team rocket? And what does Splicer have planned? But most importantly what will Pikachu's new name be?!…

That's for you to decide. I figured that it fans of the story are enjoying it they'd like to be a part of shaping the plot. (It also helps that I'm lazy). So I'm asking people to Review and Enjoy as always but if you would like Make a suggestion of Pikachu's Human Name! 


	6. Tales of Good and Evil

Unexpected Changes Chap. 4

By Ryouga's best friend

****

Disclaimer! Pokemon belongs to whoever owns it please don't sue me!

"Previously in Unexpected Changes," begins the loud booming announcer. "Pikachu has been transformed into a human by the twisted TR scientist Dr. Splicer and is currently hospitalized in Zebbic town. Ash, Misty and Brock have been informed that they have only two weeks to 'cure' the now human Pikachu for her mental trauma or she'll be shipped out to an asylum."

"Before starting their challenge they seek council with the Pokemon expert Prof. Oak. They heard about the rouge scientist Hillary Willow, who might have some connection to Dr. Splicer. He also offers the shocking advice. The best way to help Pikachu is with the talking Meowth who works for team rocket, the cause of the whole problem in the first place. By some stroke of luck, good or bad has yet to be decided, They run into Jesse and James shortly after. They claim not to have known of Pikachu's kidnapping and change, not believing it is even possible. Against Ash's wishes Brock asks them to see for themselves."

"Meowth confirms the story identifying Pikachu as a Pokemon. Jesse and James go to check with their boss just to be sure. Meowth stays and teaches the Neo-human how to speak the language. With a lot of hard work Meowth, Ash, Misty, and Brock teach her the fine art of acting human. This has spread a wide rumor among the staff of the hospital that Ash is Pikachu's girlfriend. We enter as Pikachu stands before the Doctors to see if she is well enough to reenter society…

"Unexpected Changes: Tales of Good and Evil" Pikachu and Splicer's voices read the title. It's followed by Splicer cackling darkly…

* * * * *

A young girl, about fifteen years old, sits uncomfortably in front of five straight faced doctors. She fiddles with her tan blouse and red skirt nervously as the doctors watch in silence. After a few more agonizing moments one man speaks up, it was the same doctor that checked her in the first day.

"This is the official evaluation of Patient in room 219, one Amara Oaks." He stated calmly to the other doctors. "Miss Oaks was brought in three weeks ago with some minor burns and serious mental trauma, this meeting is to determine if she can safely be released into society." There were several nods. The next man asked some basic questions to check if 'Amara' was coherent, like what was the year, The towns name, etc. satisfied he sat down and the only female doctor took over the rest of the questioning. 

"Now Miss Oaks, you are related to Professor Samuel Oaks, the Pokemon Researcher, Correct?" the girl nodded. "In what way are you related to him?"

"I'm his Daughter," She replied slowly. "He adopted me almost a year ago." The woman glanced over to another doctor who was looking through various papers, he nodded. She moved to the next subject.

"Okay, According to this you were a lab accident. Do you remember what happened?"

"Um, Bits and Pieces." Amara answered honestly, "It's all fuzzy at best." The woman nodded and moved on.

"You were checked in by one… Ash Ketchum, I take it you know the boy?" 

"Of Course, he's my best friend!" She replied with a big smile. Though it slowly drained away as the doctors remained serious. The woman locked eyes and caused the former Pokemon to sweat.

"Then why didn't he give your name until nearly a week after you arrived?" Amara paused, trying to remember the story Brock and Meowth cooked up last week.

"It's kind of embarrassing, I wasn't suppose to be in the lab without Prof. Oaks' Permission. Ash just didn't want me to get in trouble…" She was nervous, she knew the story was pretty flimsy even with Prof. Oaks help. But she relaxed when the woman finally smiled.

"That's sweet of your boyfriend and all, but with the trauma you suffered your guardian should have known right away." The girl smiled a bit but left the boyfriend comment untouched, having been hearing it from the nurse staff since she awoke. Even Ash stopped bothering to argue it.

"I understand."

"Well it seems your fine, We'll write up the papers and you should be ready for releasing in a few hours."

"Oh, thank you!" She bowed with a wide smile and headed back to her room. "I can't wait to tell Ash and the others." The lady doctor shook her head.

"Such a sweet girl…hard to believe she used to be a Pokemon," she said quietly to herself as she left.

* * * * *

Meanwhile at the home of Team Rocket business progressed as usual. Agents from age 12 to 30 mingled about in the underground halls. Their leader Giovanni sat in his office with his prized Persha looking through the newest plans of large scale Pokemon theft. "Hmm… this one has promise." The buzzer on his intercom caught his attention. "What is it?"

"Two agents are here to see you sir… They say it's urgent," replied his secretary.

"Most likely those bubbling Jesse and James," he grumbled to himself before calling back. "Fine send them in." He gathered the plans into a folder marked top secret and placed it in his desk. Without even knocking the doors swung open revealing a woman in her early twenties with short white hair and cold brown eyes behind thick rimmed glasses. She wore a black jumpsuit with a red TR on the front and white lab coat. "Splicer…we already finished our dealings," his tone was cold. The Doctor seemed unaffected. She took a few steps into the room and smiled…it wasn't a nice smile.

"No, I'm afraid we have one very FINAL deal to conclude." She began to laugh as a boy no older than fourteen entered. His eyes an solid purple, a spoon in each hand. Suddenly Giovanni found himself paralyzed along with his Pokemon.

"What's going on?!"

"A new age of science," was the last thing he heard before it all went black.

* * * * *

Back in Zebbic news of Pikachu's release was brought about celebration. They all gathered at the hotel and held a party in in one of their two rented rooms. While Brock was out getting snacks and drink Ash sent a call over to Pallet town to tell Prof. Oak the good news. He said he'd be coming to pick them up tomorrow afternoon., hoping to examine his new 'Daughter' to find some clues about what happened. The party went until pretty late since they didn't need to wake up early. Around 11 pm things began to slow down. Meowth had passed out in a chair after leaving a message on Jesse's Cell phone. Misty was about to turn in herself, Pikachu was just as tired but refused to sleep. After so long in the hospital she wanted to enjoy her freedom. Brock and Ash were a little tired but they still had a large amount of Caffeine flowing through their veins. 

"Well I'm wiped," Misty announced with a long yawn. "Come on Pikachu, time to head to our room." The neo girl shook her head a lazily grabbed Ash's arm.

"I'm not tired yet," which would have been much more convincing if she kept her eyes open. "Why can't I just stay with Ash tonight like usual?" The group glance to the room and saw only one bed. Misty and Ash blush, for different reasons.

"It's just not proper for a boy and a girl to share a bed at our age." Misty explained slowly. Brock snorted.

"Your such a prude Misty," the red-haired girl bopped him upside the head. "Ow!"

"Just cause you're a perv doesn't mean I'm a prude. What would people say?"

"I don't care too much," Ash said with a shrug. Pikachu was really zoning now and mumbled something in Pokemon language. Brock Shook his head.

"Yeah, it's really no big deal. We share beds all the time. As long as their not naked…" At this Ash regained the blush he just lost with a vengeance and Pikachu shot awake… but with a real different compliant.

"You mean I have to wear clothes to go to sleep too!" The three trainers face faulted. Though Ash didn't get back up, having fainted on impact.

* * * * *

Jesse and James arrived late at the gym that acted as a front for Team Rocket. The decided it would be best to drop off there things in their quarters before seeing the Boss and descended the secret stairway without a second thought. The door opened to a sound never heard at HQ, even as late as it was… Silence. Even as they passed the quarters of other agents there was nothing, only the sound of their own footsteps.

"I don't like this Jess something's wrong here…" James muttered, he tightened his grip on the net gun he was planning on returning. Jesse nodded.

"Let's skip our rooms and go to Check in. They should know what's up." The pair quicken their pace toward the main gathering area in the base. It too was empty. The hurried over to the desk and the silence persisted. The why became frighteningly clear. Behind the desk to men lay motionless, their eyes completely purple.

"Oh god!" James tossed the gun to Jesse and hopped the table to check them over.

"Are they?" James shook his head.

"No, Their still alive. But they there's nothing up here," pointing to his head. "Completely out of it, I think their comatose," he continued sadly. Suddenly both their eyes widened.

"The Boss!" They wasted no time and took off the Giovanni's office. Every so often they'd pass another comatose agent, the sinking feeling grew as the reached the boss' door to find the secretary down and the door wide open. Slowly the entered, Jesse dropped the gun and fell to his knees. 

"No…" The office was trashed, files spread everywhere and in the middle of the floor lay the boss, thoroughly beat up and eyes solid purple…

To be continued

A/N- And on that note ends another chapter in my strange little Pokemon world. I purposely made one story light and funny and the other side dark and foreboding, hope you all liked that. And Amara was the winning name (Obviously).

Next time- What was Splicer's plan? Who was that strange boy? What will become of Jesse and James? Can anyone get Pikachu to keep her clothes on?! For these answers and more continue reading Unexpected Changes!!! Til next time Je Ne!


	7. Escape from the 'New Age of Science'

Unexpected Changes Chap. 5

By Ryouga's best friend

Disclaimer! Pokemon belongs to whoever owns it please don't sue me!

"Previously in Unexpected Changes," begins the loud booming announcer. "Pikachu has been transformed into a human by the twisted TR scientist Dr. Splicer and is currently hospitalized in Zebbic town. Ash, Misty and Brock have been informed that they have only two weeks to 'cure' the now human Pikachu for her mental trauma or she'll be shipped out to an asylum."

"Before starting their challenge they seek council with the Pokemon expert Prof. Oak. They heard about the rouge scientist Hillary Willow, who might have some connection to Dr. Splicer. He also offers the shocking advice. The best way to help Pikachu is with the talking Meowth who works for team rocket, the cause of the whole problem in the first place. By some stroke of luck, good or bad has yet to be decided, They run into Jesse and James shortly after. They claim not to have known of Pikachu's kidnapping and change, not believing it is even possible. Against Ash's wishes Brock asks them to see for themselves."

"Meowth confirms the story identifying Pikachu as a Pokemon. Jesse and James go to check with their boss just to be sure. Meowth stays and teaches the Neo-human how to speak the language. With a lot of hard work Meowth, Ash, Misty, and Brock teach her the fine art of acting human. This has spread a wide rumor among the staff of the hospital that Ash is Pikachu's girlfriend. The teaching succeeded and Pikachu (know by the human name Amara) was free and adopted 'officially' by Prof. Oak. Well they celebrated Jesse and James came to TR HQ only to find it empty, every member lay in a strange coma, all with purple eyes. Now they Search the base unsure whether the attackers are still about or not…

"Unexpected Changes: The Escape from the New age of Science" The title is read by Jesse and James.

Jesse and James Made there way through the large expanse of the TR base, desperately looking for anyone. "There has to be someone left to tell us what happened." Jesse's was a little panicky but she did her best to hide it. "We'll check the whole complex." What they found only continued to lower their moral. It was one unconscious agent after another strune about like used toys, a few they knew, and somehow the one's responsible had all but cleared out the pokemon vault leaving little of any quality to be found. It seemed to be a lost hope.

"I guess the best thing we can do is gather as much salvageable equipment into one of the vans and meet with the Twerps…" James stated with a sigh to his partner who nodded with great reluctance. They made their way to, which save a couple of comatose agents, was relatively untouched. Apparently they were much more interested in pokemon then gadgets.. James opened one of the large lockers and was surprised to find it occupied. Off balance the person fell to the floor and was quickly caught up in James's Net gun. It was a young boy dressed in a gray uniform with a black TR. He had dirty blond hair but it was hard to see much else as he had curled up in a ball.

"Hey it's a young recruit!" Jesse pointed out. Happy that they'd found someone, even if he'd scared them half to death. They disentangled the net from the shaking boy and did their best to calm him some. James looked over the boy thoughtfully as he reloaded his weapon. The Boy looked to be 13ish but it was hard to tell as he was pretty snort. His eyes, thankfully not purple, were bright brown, though reddened from a fit of crying.

"You know Jess… I think I know this kid…" he said finally.

"Really?"

"Yeah, His names Billy Kidd. He was in my mentor group last year," he said thinking back. Jesse snorted.

"No wonder he's so good at hiding." she quipped, he nodded but realized after a moment what she had said.

"Hey!" before any argument could start Billy finally came to his senses and noticed he was with two senior members, he was safe.

"Oh thank god…I thought I was the only one left." he said rubbing his eyes. The partners stalled their fight and turned their attention to Billy.

"It's okay kid, We just got back from a mission. What happened here?" Jesse asked with her gruff front back up. Billy paled a bit but took a calming breath.

"Two people, an older woman dress like a scientist and a boy about my age…"

"Two people did all this?!" Billy nodded shakily.

"It's was mostly the boy, he had some strange power, he never had to touch any of them. He'd just wave his hand and they'd go flying…but he seemed to be under the control of the woman. Splicer she called herself…even in the locker I could hear her ranting." He shuddered. "She was after the pokemon, she said she had some use for them…" he clasp his only poke ball tightly "I was lucky they didn't take Jack."

"Splicer…didn't the twerps mention something about her?" James looked to Jesse who nodded.

"Supposedly she's the one who experimented on Pikachu."

"Experimented?" Billy asked confused, Jesse and James shared a look.

"This really isn't the time to talk about it, we should be getting out of here." the red head said firmly. "Lets gather what we can and head to the garage."

"Y-You not gonna leave me are you?" Billy stuttered.

"Not if you help." she replied simply which was enough to set the boy into action. They scoured the room for anything of use and each left with a bag full of equipment heading north toward the garage exit. It took a few minutes but they arrived in good time and head straight for the nearest vehicle.

"Come on guys, the psycho might still be lurking around," James said opening the back on the van.

"Psycho you say?" a voice echoed through the space catching the three TR's attention. Billy went white as a sheet.

"It's her…" he squeaked and dived in the van, Jesse and James turned to face the Scientist. At her side was the boy like Billy said, a spoon in each of his hands.

"So a few rats remain…" Splicer said with mild amusement.

"Dr. Splicer I presume…" Jesse said in a neutral tone. Splicer gave a small bow. "You think you can just waltz in here and destroy our base?" she growled. The scientist Laughed and placed a hand a top the boys head who gave not reaction.

"Yes, I think I already did. Your organization has outlived it's usefulness, besides you have such a diverse selection of pokemon…I couldn't help it." she said calmly with a sly grin a Jesse smoldered. Jesse reached to her belt.

"Lets just leave Jesse, no need to get ii over our hea-"

"Shut up! I'm gonna shut her mouth for good. Go Arbok!" she shouted throwing the ball, after hitting the pavement the giant snake materialized.

"Chaarrrbok!"

"How Droll. Ala, take care of this pest." Splicer said in a bored tone. The boy nodded and stepped forward.

"Fine I'll take care of you little boy. Arbok Poison needle!" The snake reared back.

"Charr!" it's mouth opened firing thousands of needles toward the boy. Ala, as he was called, crossed the arms and vanished letting the needles strike the ground harmlessly.

"What?" Jesse managed before Ala reappeared above arbok and aimed both spoons down. The snake glowed purple and was lifted from the ground. The boy spun his spoons in an intricate pattern sending the hapless pokemon bouncing of all the walls and ceiling. Jesse was in shock, the boy was using Pokemon attacks. With a final thud arbok landed on the ground Koed. Jesse regretfully called it back glaring at Splicer who began to cackle madly.

"See your silly pokemon was no match for Ala. He's state of the art, the perfect soldier. Let his dominance be the last thing you think in that pretty head of yours. Ala do your stuff!" she snapped her fingers and Ala landed softly in front of her, eyes glowing brightly. He pointed a spoon toward Jesse and she found her self lifted upwards.

"Jesse!" James shouted firing his ever ready net gun toward the pair only to have it stop in mid air and shoot right back and tie him up. He too found himself airborne, helpless as Ala prepared to invade their minds…

"No!" Billy shouted kicking the door open holding, of all things, an oversized rocket launcher. The instrument of destruction aim firmly toward Ala and the Doctor.

"He couldn't be stupid enough to fire that underground…" she told herself nervously. There was a resounding 'Froosh' as a rocket launched from the tube, the backlash sending the small boy hurtling to the front of the van. "He is that stupid! Ala, forget the rats, Barrier Now!" she screamed as the rocket twisted it's way toward them. Ala shifted his attention like instructed dropping Jesse and James and surrounding both himself and Splicer in a glowing barrier. The explosive stuck the barrier with a mighty blast but did not penetrate, the ground and ceiling were not so lucky taking a large portion of the impact, severely hampering the underground base's structural integrity. Jesse and James scrambled into the Van and started it up as the ceiling gave an audible creak.

"Let's get out of here!" Jesse said stepping on the gas, peeling out of the garage as fast as possible. Ala looked to Splicer who was doing her best to regain composure.

"Just let them go….we got what we came for. Those three won't be of any worry." she said adjusting her glasses. "We have a more important prey…Here we come Pikachu…" she said with a cackle as Ala transported both of them away.

Back in the van they were just coming out of the tunnel, a frazzled Jesse, half-entangled James and quite dazed Billy. They had escaped with there lives…but where could they go. Not to the police, they were wanted already and their base was destroyed…hmm, a message from Meowth…

To be Continued…yet again…

A/N- I managed another part in a spontaneous writing session. This was mostly a side story to Pikachu's journey to show more of TR and hint at Splicer's plans. Billy Kidd…well I needed someone to be around to tell Jesse and James what happened so I stuck with the outlaw name theme and came up with the cowardly newbie Billy. He has one pokemon named Jack, but of the type is unknown. What part will this young TR play in the plot? Ala is Splicer minion, little was given other then that he uses pokemon attacks. Is he the Phase Two Spilcer mention earlier or just another sick experiment by the doctor? Will Pikachu be able to escape Ala in her now Human form? Can Prof. Oak unravel the mystery of her condition? Will TR even make it to the oak estate? Will there be Cake? Some questions will be answered in the next installment of **Unexpected Changes**!


	8. Road to Home

Unexpected Changes Chap. 6

By Ryouga's best friend

****

Disclaimer! Pokemon belongs to whoever owns it please don't sue me!

"Previously in Unexpected Changes," begins the loud booming announcer. "Pikachu has been transformed into a human by the twisted TR scientist Dr. Splicer. After some problems at the hospital they had to recruit the help of Jesse, James, and Meowth or Pikachu would be shipped off to a mental asylum. After some problems they agree and the TR pair go back to HQ to see if this strange doctor was under orders from the boss while Meowth stays to help coach Pikachu."

"With a lot of hard work Meowth, Ash, Misty, and Brock teach her the fine art of acting human. This has spread a wide rumor among the staff of the hospital that Ash is Pikachu's girlfriend. The teaching succeeded and Pikachu (know by the human name Amara) was free and adopted 'officially' by Prof. Oak. Well they celebrated Jesse and James came to TR HQ only to find it empty, every member lay in a strange coma, all with purple eyes."

"They found the only surviving member, a rookie agent named Billy Kidd who informs them that it was Splicer that had attacked the base along with a strange boy she called Ala. After a slim escape from the mad doctor they try to get to Amara(Pikachu) before the mad doctor gets there first, though back in Zebbic the mismatched crew were waiting for their car to arrive and take them to Pallet town and professor Oak…"

"Unexpected Changes: Road to Home" The title is read by Ash and Amara.

It was early the next morning when Ash opened his eyes, his head was still a little fuzzy from lack of sleep, the party had gone pretty late and it was only their eagerness to head home that that had woken him up. "Man, This is all so crazy…" he said in a dazed voice looking out the window to the rising sun. "I don't know how it could all go back to normal…" he admitted with a sigh…..he then felt a warm form moving next to him, clung to his side. He froze and slowly glanced next to him to see the blond and brown hair he had come to be familiar with. "Pi-Pikac- I mean Amara…" he managed poking the girl in the head lightly

"Pika…" she grumbled squirming a bit, the movement telling him that she was currently lacking in clothes. He'd thought they'd settled this last night…but obviously the girl had other ideas.

"A-Amara…" he said louder causing her to slowly wake and yawn. She looked up to him and smiled.

"Good morning Ash." she greeted sleepily not relinquishing her hold on the boy. His face had reddened slightly and tried to gently detach himself from her.

"Why aren't you in Misty's room?" he asked as calmly as he could.

"I had a bad dream…I didn't think you'd mind…" she said softly, refusing to let go. Ash sighed a bit and stopped struggling. He kept his eyes on the ceiling as he tried to focus past the close contact.

"I guess that's understandable then…but tell me." he added with a sweatdrop. "Why are you naked.?"

"Well in got hot ." she replied simply, snuggling closer.

"T-than why are you under the covers hanging on me?"

"I got cold without my clothes…" she said as if it were the most logical thing. Ash covered his face with his free hand. He kept quiet not sure how to follow that. Suddenly he heard the door open and swallowed know how bad this could look.

"Hey ash! Have you seen Amara…." Came Misty's voice as she headed through the door and entered the room. She froze looking to the bed, having already dressed she'd assumed he'd be up…not in bed…with the neo-girl. "Ash……."

"M-Misty. It's not what it looks like!" The frantic trainer shout sitting up…pulling the nude Amara up with him. "ack!…" he swallowed as he met the red heads cold stare.

"Ash…" she said drawing her mallet. "You…." she brought it up as he watched with wide eyes. "Pervert!" The mighty blow came down knocking the trainer out cold, leaving Amara generally confused. "Honestly your worse then Brock!" she grabbed her friend and dragged her out of bed. "Come on Amara." she said dragging her back to their room.

"Pika?" was all she got out before they were gone. Ash lay twitching on the bed, a large bump on his head.

"But I didn't do anything…." he groaned painfully.

It was closing on eleven when the group had finally gathering together outside the hotel, Meowth and Ash waiting up on the others. Ash's head was still ringing for his beating and the talking cat wasn't making it any easier. "Trouble in paradise huh?" he asked snickering only getting a glare in response. "ooh, scary. It ain't my fault your having girl problems. Your the one cheating on your girlfriend." he said with a sly look.

"How many times do I have to tell you? Misty Isn't my girlfriend." the trainer grumbled as the pokemon laughed and leaned back in his oversized seat.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night kid…" he shot back without the slightest hint of belief. Ash merely groaned and shook his head. A few minutes later Brock and the girls made their way into the lobby, and by the look on Misty's face she was getting a similar treatment he had from Brock.

"Just cause you were jealous didn't mean you had to hit him, you know Ash. He sleeps like a rock, there's no way he knew Amara was there until he woke up." The older boy rationalized as they closed in. The red headed girl rubbed her temple.

"You would have thought the same thing if you had just woke up…" She grumbled and after a pause added "and I was NOT jealous." Brock rolled his eyes and said nothing, Amara was generally confused and a little saddened. She knew that the fight this morning had something to do with her. She whimpered a bit looking to the ground, catching the attention of her arguing friends.

"Chaa…I'm sorry." she said softly, "I didn't mean to cause any problems…." her head was down and her arms crossed in front of her, looking chastised.

"Amara, I'm not mad at you…" Ash spoke up with a small smile to the girl.

"Yeah your new to this." Misty said firmly, "I'm just making sure no one takes advantage of you." she added calmly.

"Advantage!" the calm moment was broken and the fight was back on. The red head crossed her arm.

"You heard me, she doesn't know any better so it has to be your fault."

"What kind of logic is that!"

"The right kind." Amara sweat dropped as they shouted back and forth.

"ah…guys…" she jumped a bit as Brock laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't bother they've already forgiven each other, their just getting back to normal." he said with a shake of his head. The cat pokemon snickered from his seat.

"If I knew you guys were this nuts I would have brought popcorn." he said watching the two trainers go at it.

"Well who asked you huh!"

"Fine!" Misty shouted

"Fine!" Ash fired back. They both turned away arms crossed the fight finally ending battle. It only took a few minutes for a minivan to seen slowly approaching the hotel. It pulled up and the kind face of Professor Oak could be seen coming up over the roof.

"Why hello there." he greeted happily.

"Hey Professor Oak." Ash replied in kind, putting aside his former frustration. The scientist made his way around the car and shook hands with the trainer.

"It's been a while since I've seen you in person Ash. You've gotten taller." he turned his attention to the others and moved to greet them as well. "Misty, aren't you blossoming into quite a woman."

"Oh stop it…" the red head said embarrassed.

"Good to see you as well Brock, I knew some travel would help clear you head." he said tactfully avoiding the mention of Prof. Ivy.

"Well as long as I'm with good friends Professor." he replied giving the older man a strong handshake. Oak turned his attention next to the cat pokemon on the bench.

"Your Meowth am I right? I have to thank you for helping out."

"Whatever, don't be mixing me up with these goody goodies." he said looking away. "I had my reasons…" The professor looked to the new girl, Pikachu's human form.

"And you must be Pikachu…or should I say Amara." he said getting only a nod from the girl. "Simply amazing…Pokemon to Human transmogrification. I never thought it was possible." he said looking over the girl, causing her to squirm a bit. "Well everyone get into the van and well head back for Pallet town. I'll get to the bottom of this." he said firmly opening the door and ushering in the trainers and pokemon. Brock took the passenger seat, Meowth claimed the middle seat not allowing the others to share it with him, so Ash found himself in the back flanked by Amara and Misty…sometimes life just wasn't fair. Having settled in they took of down the long and winding road to Pallet town…

A short hour after they departed to travelers arrived at the hotel, a Mother accompanied by her son. They approached the desk and the mother adjusted her glasses. "Excuse me, I'm looking for one Ash Ketchum and his party."

"Ash Ketchum? I'm sorry but they have already checked out." The man at the desk said checking through the records.

"Oh no…My little Alan was looking forward to meeting him so." she said saddened patting her son's head, who hardly seemed to notice.

"Well Last I heard they were heading to Pallet town." The man said getting a little nervous at the boy's unblinking stare.

"Pallet town you say? Thank you for your help." she said with a small bow. "Thank the man Alan." she said resting a hand on the boys head. The boy's eyes went solid purple and the man found himself lifted off the ground.

"W-What!" he managed out before he was flung across the room into the wall where he slumped unconscious.

"Good boy Ala," the 'mother' said cackling slightly leading the boy back out. "We're off to Pallet town now…we'll be there soon Pikachu…" She said, sun flashing of her glasses before the boy focused causing both himself and Splicer to disappear.

Back in the Van Prof. Oak drove along idly chatting with the former gym leader to pass the time. Ash had fallen asleep with both Misty and Amara leaning against him also sleeping. Meowth was debating whether or not to interupt the scene but decided he didn't want to listen to them bicker again…maybe later. He looked out the window and watched the sky crawling by. Suddenly he felt a light vibration and reached pulling a cell phone from seemingly nowhere. "Hello…" he answered casually. His bored gaze vanished when he heard the caller. "James! Where the hell have you been, you didn't call…" the pokemon trailed off paling. "They destroyed the base…" Meowth spoke in disbelief catching the attention of Oak and Brock. "It was Splicer…you mean the same one that…What about the boss?" he ventured but his face didn't change, he nearly dropped the phone. "Everyone…" the cat was silent for a long moment before he managed to collect himself somewhat. "Just head for the twerps home town, that's where we're heading. We'll keep and eye out…be careful." and with that he hung up and slumped over on his seat.

"I don't like the sound of that…" Prof. Oak said eyes not leaving the road. Brock leaned back toward Meowth.

"Are you okay? What was that about?" he asked not getting an immediate response.

"Splicer destroyed Team rocket…the building…our people…the Boss." he paused a moment. "She took all our pokemon, Jesse and James barely got away." he sat back up, flexing his paw. Claws coming out and retracting. "She had a boy with her, a boy using Pokemon powers…"

"What? That's not possible…" Brock said mostly to himself.

"You better hope it's not," Meowth said darkly looking back to the sleeping trio. "Because she coming after that Pikachu next." he said pointing to Amara who slept soundly, cuddling against her former trainer.

"There's someone in the road…" Professor oak said suddenly causing Brock and Meowth to turn their attention to the front. Further up the road two figures stood, one young boy with short black hair dressed all in black, a spoon in each hand. To his right was a now familiar white haired scientist, no longer wearing the TR jumpsuit but she still had her flowing lab coat and glasses. They stood as a wall right next to the 'Welcome to Pallet Town' sign.

"Splicer…" Brock said in a low voice.

"So that's her huh?" Meowth said allowing his claws to come out. "I've got a bone to pick with her."

"Hmm…" Professor oak kept silent as he slowed down stopping a good distance from the duo.

"Welcome home…" Splicer said resting a hand on the boy's head, who's eyes flashed solid purple.

To be continued…

A/N- Another part finished, I can hardly believe I'm still writing this. I haven't even seen an episode of pokemon in over a year. Well I do really like this fic though so it's not too hard to believe. I've started the strange romantic triangle that I had planned from the beginning. What do you think about it? Sick? Cool? Give me a holler okay.

But what could be in store now? Will Ash and his friends be able to stop the strangely powerful Ala? What is Prof. Oak thinking? Will Amara be doomed to the 'next step' or is there another possibility? Stay tuned for the next Unexpected Changes!


	9. Pokehumans

Unexpected Changes Chap. 7

By Ryouga's best friend

****

Disclaimer! Pokemon belongs to whoever owns it please don't sue me!

"Previously in Unexpected Changes," begins the loud booming announcer. "Pikachu has been transformed into a human by the twisted TR scientist Dr. Splicer. After some issues at the hospital and some help from TR they taught Pikachu (know by the human name Amara) how to pass as a human and was adopted 'officially' by Prof. Oak. Well they celebrated Jesse and James came to TR HQ only to find it empty, every member lay in a strange coma, all with purple eyes."

"They found the only surviving member, a rookie agent named Billy Kidd who informs them that it was Splicer that had attacked the base along with a strange boy she called Ala. After a slim escape from the mad doctor they try to get to Amara (Pikachu) before the mad doctor gets there first. After an interesting morning they headed off, On the long trip back Meowth learned of the fate of the Team Rocket base and his Boss. Just when they thought it couldn't be worse Splicer and her creation Ala have blocked there path. It looks like fighting is the only option…"

"Unexpected Changes: PokeHumans" The title is read by Amara, Splicer, and the emotionless voice of Ala.

"Welcome home…" Splicer said resting a hand on the boy's head, who's eyes flashed solid purple. All of the van doors opened on there own and the engine cut out suddenly waking the three sleeping teens in the back . To surprised to note the mildly embarrassing sleeping situation Ash looked up to Prof. Oak and Brock.

"What's happening!"

"Splicer's here…" Brock said darkly. Amara whimpered slightly at the name and anger began to build in her friends.

"There's now way she getting Amara." Ash said determined hand resting on his poke balls. Misty put a comforting hand on Amara's shoulder.

"Don't worry, We'll handle her." She said softly .

"Don't be shy now!" Splicer called out Jovially. "Everyone come on out." She said as Ala shook the Van with a wave of power. Slowly They emerged from the van. Professor Oak and Brock from the front doors. Ash from the right side, while Misty, Amara, and Meowth came out on the left side. "Now there are all your pretty faces," Splicer said with a smirk. "And Professor Oak is here as well, my my. I'm honored." She said dripping with sarcasm.

"I'm sorry to say I don't feel the same way Miss Splicer." He replied coolly causing the woman to twitch a little. The Red head scanned the crowd and her eyes landed on Amara, hiding behind Misty. "Is that little Pikachu over there, You have blossomed into quite the women now that I have a good look at you." She grinned as Amara flinched. "Now be a good little Pokegirl and come with me." she cooed.

"Like hell Splicer, She's not going anywhere if I have anything to say about it." Ash growled Taking a few steps forward, the mad doctor's expression turned sour.

"Ah Mr. Ketchem, Charming as always. You know I still owe you for destroying my lab, You made my little Ala so sad. Show him how sad you are dear." She said patting the boys head. The boy raised his one of his spoons swiftly and Ash was knocked back into the van, denting the hood slightly.

"Ash!" his friends shouted Rallying to the point where he had fallen. Brock Prepared a poke ball.

"Your terror ends here Splicer, Go Onix!" he called throwing the Ball summoning the giant rock snake. It bellowed sharing the anger of his trainer as it glared down to Splicer and Ala. The Doctor was slightly unnerved by the display, but Ala merely glared back fearless.

"Hmph, still using those inferior Pokemon. Ala, show him your power." She said as the boy nodded, he gained a purple glow around him and ran forward to battle the snake.

"Onix, Tail whip!" Brock commanded and the large beast swung it's massive tail toward The boy….but he was gone. "What where'd he go!" A purple beam came down from above slamming Onix into the ground, "What above!" Brock looked up to see Ala Shooting downward slamming into the prone Pokemon which groaned with pain. "No way, That kid just beat up onix using Pokemon Techniques." He said softly pulling two more Pokeballs out. "Go Vulpix, Go Geodude!" he called out as the fox and rock appeared ready for battle. Ala Glanced their way, eyes glowing Purple. "Geodude Chop attack, Vulpix Support him with Firespin!" he command. The two Pokemon immediately went to there jobs.

"Geo!" Geodude went straight for close combat chopping out with his rock arms as Ala blocked the strikes with his glowing spoons. He suddenly moved as a torrent of flame replaced him and engulfed the super powered boy. When the fire dissipated, Ala stood, Spoons crossed in front of him… his arms slightly burned.

"That hurt…" Ala said softly, speaking for the first time. Before either Pokemon could react Ala disappeared and reappeared behind Brock. The Breeder barely had time to turn around before He was flung nearly 100ft into a ditch off to the side of the road. The Pokemon growled and charged only to be flung aside by one swing of his spoon, unconscious. Ash began to stir in time to see Brock dispatched, he shouted to him but heard no response. Prof. Oak headed to where the boy had fallen.

"Stop Playing with the extras Ala. You know who that star of this show is." The Boy nodded and began to advanced on Ash, Misty, and Amara. The two trainer reached for their poke balls while the transformed Pokemon hid behind them.

"This Ala kid is very powerful…" Misty said not taking her eyes of the approaching enemy. "He beat Brock's Pokemon like they were nothing." Ash activated one of his containers and glared at his opponent.

"Then we'll just have to use everything we've got… All of them." he said coolly activating three of his Pokeballs one by one as he threw them. "Squrtle! Bulbasaur! Pigiotto Go!" he shouted as he threw the first three and his last one. "Squrtle Bulbasaur keep him at bay with Razor leaf and Water gun! Pigiotto dive and strike don't give him time to react!" he commanded receiving a nod from his beasts.

"All of them!" Misty interrupted holding two of here Pokeballs.

"This isn't a match Misty, there are no rules. We have to Protect Amara, ain't no way I'm letting Splicer lay a hand on her!" Determination was pouring off him calming the water trainers fears and causing the blond girl to redden a little.

"Right. I'm with you Ash." Misty said tossing two of her poke balls. "Misty calls Staryu, Starmie!" the two starfish Pokemon appeared. "Tackle attack, don't let off Ala, even for a moment!" She instructed getting an affirmative grunt from booth as they went spinning out like flying saucers toward they're target.

The normally unphased Ala paused in his march forward as Pokemon began to appear. He dived to the side as deadly leaves and Water came firing at him. He paused for a moment to aim his spoons only to have to jump back as the giant bird dived past scratching his hand. He didn't have time to think as the water and leaves came at him again as well as the two flying starfish, his speed was great but he couldn't get enough breathing room to use his attacks. His eyes focused on Pikachu.

"It's working, we have him on the run!" Ash cheered with a clenched fist. "Quick if they all attack a once he'll have nowhere to go… "Pigiotto use whirlwind! Bulbasaur Vine whip to hold him down, Squrtle Hydropump!"

"Right Ash, Staryu, Starmie Watergun attack!"

The five Pokemon set to work. Two vine shot out grasping Ala's ankles. Wind surrounded the boy buffeting him from all directions. Three huge jets of water rammed into him full force. Pigiotto stop in attack any the dust began to clear.

"It worked!" Misty cheers

"No way he could get out of that." Ash said with confidence. Though suddenly bulbasaur whined as he was pulled into the cloud.

"Bulba!" Ash was about to followed when the small plant Pokemon came flying back out right into Pigiotto knocking them both out.

"What!"

"No way…" Misty whispered as the smoke cleared and Ala remained looking hardly the worse for wear.

"I have had enough." the boy said with narrowed eyes waving a hand and sending the three water Pokemon into the van, denting the side slightly. With a gasp Misty Ran over to them, leaving Ash to glare down Ala, one poke ball remaining.

"I was hoping it wouldn't come to this…" Ash said reaching for the ball. "Chararizard go!" he called out and threw the ball… but he stopped in mid air before it hit the ground. "What?" was all he got out before the ball shot back and hit him in the stomach, Ash groaned and feel to one knee..

"Enough with your inferior Pokemon." Ala said now continuing his march forward. "Now step aside Ketchum…" The trainer caught his breath and stood back up.

"No way in hell I'm handing Pikachu over to you!" he growled, Ala's eye twitched slightly and raised a spoon toward him. Purple lightning shot out to ash. The boy screamed in pain as the purple energy flowed through him arching over his skin. After a few moment Ala stopped, Ash fell to his knees smoking slightly. His body and clothes were covered with burn marks.

"Ash!" Amara screamed tear flowing as she ran over to him. Misty glared and began to reach for her remaining Pokemon only to be lifted off her feet and slammed bodily against the van where she slumped over next to her Pokemon. "Misty!" The former pokemon looked up to see Ala right in front of her. She screamed and stumbled back. "Chu…." she moaned as tears cam flowed down her cheeks/ She felt so helpless, as a human she couldn't do anything… not even protect her friends.

"Now it's time for Mother to fix you…" he said calmly reaching down for the girl only to have his wrist stopped. Ash held tight as the annoyed Ala began kicking him to get him to let go. "Release me." he said anger creeping into his normal calm voice, this human was annoying. He aimed his free hand down and electrified Ash again. He screamed in pain, but couldn't hold out passing out from the pain. "Such a nuisance, I should finished you off." Ala said aiming both his spoons to the unconscious trainer. Amara's eyes went wide, she had to do something…. If she didn't. AS she stood something snapped inside her, a power began to flow through her that was familiar yet alien.

"Don't you touch him!" she screamed and punched out at Ala. The boy turned too late and was hit, electricity pouring into his body as the fist sent him tumbling back. He looked to his new a opponent with slightly wide eyes. There stood Amara… but she was changed. Her skin was striped with brown, a red circle on each cheek, lightning arc over her body to the ground… She glared at the boy with a dangerous fire in her eyes. "Your going to pay for hurting my friends." she said with a determined scowl showing off small fangs. Across the field Splicer was in awe.

"How did she reach the second stage?" she whispered with a small amount of nervousness.

To be continued…

A/N- Finally. I had been wanting to do this scene for a while. I had the picture in my mind but I had to wait for the right time. Originally there was going to be tow more standoffs one with Ala against Psyduck and another with him against Charizard but I think it came out okay on it's own. Don't you? You may also notice that Ala got fairly talkative in this chapter… considering he was involved with most of the action and such I figured it would be better to have him at least say something.

Next time on Unexpected changes, Amara and Ala duke it out. Does Splicer have something up her sleeve? Where did Meowth disappear to? Does the newly changed Amara have the power to win or will the cruel Ala come out on top? Find out next time on Unexpected Changes!


End file.
